


Scary Encounter

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Rian gets an unexpected visit from a fan.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Scary Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (slightly altered) request!

“What the fuck was that?” Rian asked himself as he heard a tap on his window.   
He slowly got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to the big window that was on the front of his house. Rian tried to see whatever had tapped on his window, but since it was a little after eleven at night, it was too dark for him to really e able to make anything out. There wasn’t any rain or wind, which led Rian to believe that it was a person who was outside of his house, hitting his window.   
After not finding anything, Rian cautiously walked back over to his couch, but muted what was playing on the TV, hoping that he’d hear the noise better, and could figure out what was going on. Rian kept an eye on the window as he listened intently, hearing the tapping again after just a few minutes.   
He quickly looked at the window, and saw a teenage girl wearing an All Time Low t-shirt and froze up.  
“There’s no fucking way this is happening right now,” Rian breathed out. As he took a deep breath, Rian quickly got up and made his way over to the window.   
He saw the girl try to get out of sight, but he’d opened up the window and officially caught her before she had a chance to escape.  
“Hey, what’re you doing outside of my house?” Rian sternly asked as a guilty look appeared on the girl’s face.  
“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe this is happening!” the girl said back.  
“That makes two of us. Now, who are you, and why are you outside of my house?” Rian tried.  
“Well, I’m a huge fan of you and your band, and I’ve always wanted to meet you! I found a website that said that this was your address, and while I didn’t believe it, I still had to see if it was true, and I can’t believe that it is!” the girl exclaimed.  
“Woah, wait, you found my address on the internet? What site was this on?” Rian continued in disbelief.  
“Right here! It’s on this blog about you guys. I guess the owner of it really knows their stuff!” the girl explained. Rian pulled out his phone and typed the website and blog into it so he could fix this problem in the morning.  
“I can’t believe this is happening. Look, I’m going to have to ask you to do two things for me. I need you to delete my address from your phone, and I need you to leave and never come back. I’m glad you like our music, but this is really wrong, and is crossing a line,” Rian stated.  
“Can I at least get a picture first?” the girl tried.  
“What? No, I can’t give you what you want after this invasion of privacy. Again, I appreciate the support, but this is really fucked up,” Rian sternly replied. Without saying anything, the girl walked away from the window, and got into a car before driving away.   
Rian made sure that she was really gone before he shut his window and sat back on his couch as anxiety started to pool in his stomach. He lived alone, not even with a dog, and Rian didn’t think he’d be able to comfortably sleep by himself after this.   
As he took deep breaths, Rian pulled out his phone and started a group FaceTime with the people he knew would help him the most with this. After a couple of rings, his three bandmates finally picked up.  
“Hey Rian, isn’t it kind of late, man?” Alex asked with a yawn.  
“Yeah, I was just about to go to sleep,” Zack added, turning on his bedside lamp.  
“You guys are lame; I was about to crack open a bottle of wine and watch some South Park!” Jack exclaimed as he uncorked his bottle.  
“Look, guys, I’m really sorry to disrupt your nights, but some scary shit just happened. I was just kind of stalked by a fan for the first time,” Rian said in a shaky voice.  
“Wait, what?” Jack asked, immediately putting down his wine bottle.  
“Do you mean that a fan came to your house?” Alex asked, now sounding alert and concerned.  
“Yeah, she just left, but I don’t think I can sleep here alone tonight. I know it’s kind of a lot to ask, but do you guys think that you could come here and spend the night with me? I feel bad for fucking up your nights over this, but I’m really freaked out,” Rian confessed, his voice still trembling.   
“I’ll be right there, man, I just have to pack up a few things,” Alex said, getting out of his bed, and starting to throw clothes into a duffle bag.  
“I’ll come over, too. That’s scary shit,” Zack added.  
“I’ll be there as soon as possible,” Jack said, putting his opened bottle of wine in the fridge, and quickly walking into his room to get his things ready.  
“Thanks, you guys, I really owe you all one,” Rian finally said.  
“Don’t worry about it, we’re here for you, dude. I’ll let you go so I can get packed up faster, but I’ll be there soon,” Alex said, hanging up the call.  
“I’ll hang up so you two can get ready, thank you for doing this,” Rian said to Jack and Zack. Once they said their goodbyes, Rian ended the call and put his phone into his pocket.   
He walked into the kitchen, and went to grab a beer, but stopped himself. As much as he wanted to drink to numb his mind some, his stomach was in knots from the anxiety and fear, and he knew that adding alcohol to it would most likely end badly for him.   
He grabbed a bottle of water from the back of his fridge, then went back out to the living room. All of the lights were off, since he’d intended to fall asleep out there, but the darkness gave him an eerie feeling now, so Rian quickly turned on every light in the room before sitting back on his couch.   
Rian tried to distract himself by scrolling through things on his phone, but he couldn’t get his mind off of what had just happened. Not much later, there was a knock at his front door, which made Rian jump in his seat. Once he took a deep breath, he got up, and answered the door, to see all three of his friends standing on his doorstep.  
“How’d you all get here at the same time?” Rian asked, as his friends walked inside.  
“We all carpooled, but that’s not important right now. How’re you doing, man?” Alex asked as they all sat down around the living room.  
“I’m still pretty shaken up by what happened. It was all just so weird,” Rian replied.  
“Yeah, and a total invasion of our privacy. How’d that fan even get your address?” Jack asked back.  
“It was on some other fan’s blog. She said she wanted to see if this was the right address, and I wonder how many other people have seen that blog and thought the same thing,” Rian explained, sounding uneasy.  
“Did you get the blog or the site that it was on?” Zack continued.  
“I did, I think I’m going to reach out to the person who runs the blog tomorrow and ask them to please delete my address from their page. I know some people already have it since it’s been up for a while, but hopefully I can stop something like this from happening again,” Rian stated.  
“That’s a good idea, that’s fucked up that it even happened once,” Zack said back.  
“For sure. I never expected like this to happen from being in the band. It was honesty really terrifying,” Rian admitted, his stomach still in anxious knots.   
“I bet, especially since it’s just you here,” Jack pointed out.  
“Well, I’m glad you called us to be here with you, I wouldn’t want to be alone if something like that happened to me, so I’m glad that we can help you out some. I can’t speak for Jack and Zack, but I can stay for a couple of nights, if you want. Just so you can feel comfortable being alone here again,” Alex offered.  
“I’d be down for that, too,” Jack added.  
“Same here,” Zack stated.  
“You guys are the best. Let’s just worry about tonight for now, I don’t want to mess with you guys and your lives too much over this, especially since we don’t have a bunch of time off right now,” Rian said back.  
“Well, I’m sure that none of us would mind it, but we can definitely deal with the possibility of extending this tomorrow,” Alex replied.  
“I appreciate that. Since you guys have ben here, I’ve slowly been starting to feel a bit more at ease,” Rian stated.  
“So, what exactly happened? If you don’t mind sharing,” Zack asked.  
“Well, I was watching TV in here with all of the lights off, and I heard tapping on my window. I got up to see what it was, but didn’t see anything, so I went back to the couch, and eventually saw a girl in one of our shirts,” Rian explained.  
“Dude, that’s fucked up. Was she at least nice about everything?” Jack continued.   
“Yeah, I mean, she was just a normal fan. She told me about the site that has my address posted, and she wanted a photo, but I said no, because I can’t just give her that after what she did,” Rian stated.  
“Well, I think you handled this in the best way possible, man. I’m glad that the fan didn’t do anything bad when you refused the photo with her,” Alex replied.  
“Dude, me too. While it was crazy for her to come here, at least she was mostly nice about everything,” Rian said back.  
“Well, we’re glad that you’re okay. Well, mostly okay,” Zack added.  
“It’s because of you guys. Hey, now that my huge adrenaline rush is gone, I’m getting really tired. Do you guys want to sleep in the basement? There’s more couches down there, and we could watch something as we fall asleep,” Rian offered.  
“That sounds great, man,” Jack replied. With that, the four of them made their way downstairs, and made themselves comfortable on the furniture that was there. Once they were all set up, Rian put on a movie that they all really liked.  
“Thank you, guys, for coming here on such short notice, it really means a lot to me,” Rian said as the opening credits of the movie started.  
“No problem, we’re always here for you, man,” Alex promised.  
“For sure. Now, let’s be quiet, the movie is starting!” Jack exclaimed, making everyone laugh. While the night didn’t go as expected, Rian was glad that he had great friends that he could always count on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on here! I changed their idea slightly (it came from the whole thing with Rian being kidnapped by the panda a few livestreams back), but I felt like I could write it better like this, so hopefully it's okay! What does everyone think about the new album? I listened to it as I wrote this fic, and I really like it overall! I'm still working on requests, but please feel free to send more in, I'm always up for new ideas! Also, since I haven't plugged my Tumblr in a bit, it's atlfics, so if you ever wanted to privately send a request, you can do it through an ask/message on there! I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, and I'll have another up for you all soon! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
